Maybe We Can Do Better
by arilovexo
Summary: Laura makes Ross a promise to learn how to skateboard and after a concert, he makes sure she keeps it. They then make a bet and Ross' reward is the very last thing Laura expected it to be. Ross/Laura


**So, there's this one.**

**I wrote this a while ago after seeing Roadtrips & Reunions or maybe it was the second one season three episode... well anyway. I was inspired watching Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez on tour and was thinking, "what if Austin taught Ally how to skateboard in the parking lot?" But then I remembered Ross used to post vines of him and Ratliff skateboarding at night and then it was a light bulb above my head (that's so strange to say) and I said, "why not have Laura promise Ross she'd learn and then have him teach her how to skateboard?" So yeah, that's where this was born, haha. It's also loosely based on R5's song, _Ain't No Way We're Going Home_ because I was listening to it at that time I wrote this on repeat. I just love that song so much._  
_**

**It's kinda short, but cute and adorable, so I hope you like it. **

**Sidenote: it has nothing to do with the other story at all, it's completely separate. It's a one shot, which I didnt state before, so I updated it... in a way. **

**Alright, enjoy! I own nothing. **

* * *

"Thank you, New York!" Ross waved at the crowd and then disappeared backstage with his band, where he saw his most favorite girl in the world, standing and waiting a huge smile on her face.

"Ross!" She ran to him and he hugged her, spinning her around he gently put it back down on the ground. "Your show was amazing!" She tore her eyes from his and turned to address his siblings and bandmates. "All you of you guys, you did amazing!"

"Thanks Laura!" Rydel hugged her and she hugged her back before giving all the other members a hug. She then turned back to Ross who, though he was very sweaty, was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Don't forget the promise you made me… I think it was a week ago? On set?"

Laura let out a sigh, rolling her eyes, she glared at him. "I really don't want to do this."

"Don't say that! You're going to love it, I promise you that."

"What if it hurts? Like what if I do something wrong and—"

"I really hope you two aren't talking about having sex," Rocky interrupted them and they both looked at each other horrified, before looking away awkwardly. Ross even pretended to whistle.

It would've been comical if it hadn't been so embarrassing.

"No, dude, we're not talking about having sex," Ross assured his brother, who then looked at him confused. "She promised she'd let me teach her how to skateboard."

"Oh. Oh! Ohhh…" Rocky nodded in understanding and suddenly felt very flustered. "Will you excuse me, guys? I have to be… over there where Riker is, hey, Riker!" He called and Ross looked at Laura who, though still very horrified, had a smile on her face. They both burst into laughter.

"Your brother is so strange." Laura shook her head.

"Yeah, well, luckily I didn't get that trait." Ross told her, as he put the guitar that had been around his body, into it's case. He locked it up and then motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, let's go to the bus and then I'll teach you. It'll be fun, okay?"

Laura bit her lip, still uncertain.

He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He squeezed it gently and then they walked out of the venue and towards the tour bus.

"It's funny how we're both here at the same time… promoting the show… I'm supporting you and your band… and you know, not getting killed by a skateboard!" She exclaimed as Ross opened the door and she followed him onto the bus.

"Relax, Laura, you'll be fine, I promise." He said again. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He walked towards his bunk, when he heard her voice again, "wait." He let out a sigh and turned to face her. "What am I supposed to do, learn in this outfit?" She motioned to her dress and her heels. He looked pointedly at her bag where he saw a pair of converses were sticking out. She looked down and then back up at him. Dammit, she thought.

"And you can wear a pair of my sweats and a sweater or something if it'll make you feel more comfortable."

She knew there was nothing she could say to hold her back anymore, so she just nodded and he went to get a pair of sweatpants and a sweater for her to wear. He came back a moment later and she went into the back to change. She came out a few moments later and Ross turned to see her, his heart stopping as she moved her hair out of the sweater and let it fall down onto her shoulders. She looked perfect, he realized. He almost wanted to cancel the whole teaching her how to skateboard thing and just cuddle with her or something, but decided against it.

"Okay," She said, looking up at him, she put her bag down on his bunk. "I'm ready."

"Awesome," He grabbed his skateboard and then held his hand out towards her. She looked up at him and grabbed it. He led her outside to the nearly empty parking lot, ignoring all the people that were leaving the show. Luckily, they were pretty much blocked, not only by the bus, but by security as well, so they knew there was a low chance they'd get disturbed during the lesson.

"Okay, first what you have to do," Ross said, letting go of her hand and dropping the skateboard, "is stand on it like this," He demonstrated, placing both of his feet on both ends. "Like a surfboard."

"Oh…kay." She shakily said. She tried to get on it, but her other foot wouldn't cooperate with her.

He smiled, "Here, put your hands on my arm, and maybe that'll help." She gave him a nod and then got up on the skateboard, both her feet where they needed to be. He looked down, "hey, your shoes are yellow, cool."

She smiled. "Yeah, I got them, just for you," She teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you probably cant do this part yet, so I'll help you. I'm going to slowly walk and all you have to do is stand there and move the skateboard around so that you don't fall off of it or into a wall."

Laura closed her eyes, "Okay, I'm ready… I think." She took a deep breath and Ross started to walk with her, her hand gripping his arms tight as they slowly moved a few feet ahead of them.

"Lean forward and back it helps a little," Ross advised her and she nodded, opening her eyes a moment later.

"Ahh! Not too fast!" She closed her eyes again.

"Laura, we're going so slowly an old lady on a scooter could beat us to the other end of the bus."

Laura opened her eyes to glare at him and he glared right back. "Are you going to be a pain in the ass the whole time or are you going to teach me something?"

"I am, right now. I'm letting go in a second and I'm going to give you a push. If you want to slow down, stick your foot out."

"Wait, demonstrate for me first."

"The more you stall, the more you're going to have to spend doing this, just saying." He said as he helped her off, "but demonstrating how to do all of this isn't such a bad idea either." He positioned himself on the skateboard, giving her instructions the whole time and then with one foot started to push himself forward, going a little faster than she would obviously, but she was still enjoying watching him. "Laura!" He called and she lifted her head, blinking to break away from her thoughts. "Look, do this." He put one foot out and let it slide for a few seconds and she saw him slow down. Then he went over to her and stopped right before where she was standing. "See? Not so hard."

She studied him for a moment, "If I do this, and do it correctly… you have to give me something." She didn't know where this boldness had come from, but she liked it.

"And if you do it wrong?"

"I'll give you something."

"And what is that?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you tried?"

He gave her a look, "That's not enough."

She shrugged, "How about a hug then? And the satisfaction of knowing you were right?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I think that's fair enough."

She grinned and then decided she was ready. She motioned for him to hold her hands and he did, helping on the board, he gently pushed her and she remembered everything he said to do and what she saw him do. She managed to do it, almost falling off, but when she realized she was going far away from him, she slowed down and turned to face Ross who was about twenty feet away.

"What now?" She called.

"Just jump on, and come back here." He called back, "It's easy, put one foot on it and then with your other foot, push forward."

She nodded and did it, stumbling a bit and barely moving at first, but after a few more tries she managed to do it, skating right into Ross, who caught her with his arms and held her in place. She looked up at him in awe.

"I did it! I actually did it!"

"Yeah," He laughed, "You did, congrats, Laura."

"It was so fun!"

"Think you'll do it again?"

She nodded, "Yeah, definitely. I should probably get my own skateboard or something."

He shook his head, "Don't, keep that one. It'll be a reminder of what you did tonight."

She didn't really need a reminder, or a physical one anyway. She had it all burned into her brain.

He then held up his phone. "I also have pictures and a video too."

"No way."

He nodded, "I didn't upload it, don't worry."

She nodded and then remembered something. "You made a promise, if I did it, you'd give me something… so what's it gonna be?"

He stared at her for a few moments, before he made the decision and leaned in, giving her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. Before she could kiss him back, he pulled away and smiled.

"There's your reward, good job Laura." And with that, he pulled away. She was in such a daze over what happened that she stumbled a bit and almost fell off the skateboard. He was about to walk inside the bus to borrow Riker's or Rocky's skateboard when she shook her head and went after him.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned around, giving her a curious look. She threw her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in hair, and pulled him closer. He instinctively put his hands on her waist and she breathed for a few moments, before looking up. "You can't just kiss me and leave like that, not without me kissing you back."

He raised an eyebrow. But before he could come up with a response, she pressed her lips against his, deeper than the one he'd given her, but still gentle enough that it wasn't too passionate. She broke the kiss a few moments later and closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

But before she could open them and speak with Ross, he had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, this time much more passionate.

He broke it before she could kiss him back and leaned his forehead against hers, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

She smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Really."

Before either of them could speak, they heard a whistle and then the sound of a few people clapping. Breaking away from eachother, they turned their heads to see Ross' siblings were whistling and clapping and even Rydel was jumping up and down squealing.

"Really?" Ross rolled his eyes, "Sorry for… them." He said to Laura and the made a face and turned towards his brothers and sister, "how am I even related to you guys?"

"Do you have any idea how damn long we've been waiting for you guys to kiss?" Riker asked.

"Or, you know… bump uglies." Rocky grinned and Ross facepalmed at his brother's fowardness. "Dude, seriously, there was so much tension between you guys, they could feel it in fucking China!"

"Okay, ignore my clearly very sex obsessed brother, I'm begging you." Ross turned to a giggling Laura, who though her cheeks were pink, seemed surprisingly okay with his brother's antics.

She took his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't worry," She leaned in closer, getting on her tiptoes, "I think he's jealous," She whispered but loud enough everyone else could still hear it.

"Ooh, burn!" Ryland and Ratliff high fived, Ratliff putting his hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Hah hah, very funny Laura," Rocky gave her a look and she giggled again.

Riker was about to say something when his eye caught someone just ahead, "Oh hey! Mom!" He called, "Dad! Guess what! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"You guys made bets? Seriously? Are you kidding me?"

Rydel shook her head and wrapped an arm around Laura, her hand on her brother's shoulder, "You should know us by now, just be happy we're happy that you finally grew some damn balls and kissed her… nonscripted of course."

"Oh god," Ross muttered.

Rydel turned to Laura, "Welcome to the family, Laura!" She squealed and hugged her close.

Laura laughed, "Wasn't I already apart of the family?"

Rydel pulled back, "Good point," And then she hugged her again.

"Okay, alright, yay, you love her, now get outta my way," Ross playfully pushed his sister to the side. "She's mine."

Laura felt her heart warm up and smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Ross." And then she kissed him and he kissed her back and though it was cold and all they were wearing were sweatpants, it was still perfect and she wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**I hope you like it! If you have one, follow me on twitter. jessier529**

**Also, a very happy two years to Austin & Ally! :) I love the show and everyone in it. It's amazing and we all know that since we read these things, haha. **


End file.
